Lily Evens and the Prince of Purebloods
by pinkerin19
Summary: when james falls in love with a muggle-born, and Lily falls in love the "prince" of purebloods, things get a little crazy... lily/james sirius/oc remus/oc
1. the prince and his sensitive place

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter and if you still think I do, I don't know how you can read because your obviously not too bright.

Lily's point of view

When Lily Evens woke up it was still dark out side; she looked at her clock it was eight a.m.

So she decided that a nice hot shower was in order, she sat up and looked at her three best friends Alice Clan and Amber White were still asleep but her other best friend Holly Taylor was awake.

Holly had golden blond hair that was just bellow her shoulder blade. It was always neat and tidy but not like it had been glued there, she was about 5 foot 3 with honey brown eyes

"Hey Lily, why are you up so early?"

Asked Holly.

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Me ether" She said as she grabbed her charms book and left the dorm.

Lily walked to the bathroom and hoped in the shower.

When she came out she muttered '_dryanor_' and her long wavy auburn hair was completely dry, she looked in the bathroom mirror. She was about 5 foot 6 she was skinny but had more curves then most, she also had a big chest and hips. But the most unusual thing about her was her emerald green almond shaped eyes.

She checked the clock it was now 8:45 she had do get ready fast or she was going to be late for breakfast.

She put on some light eye shadow and some light red lip-gloss

About ten minutes later she lifted up her wand and said, _"Accio blankets"_ and both Amber's and Alice's blankets came flying to Lily

"Hey!" yelled Alice

Alice was about 5 foot 5 with hazel eyes and light brown hair that was often in a low pony tale

"Well it's 9:00 so if you wanted to take a shower, or eat, I think you should move your buts!" Replied Lily putting on her uniform.

"Why didn't you wake us," She looked around, and then turned back to Lily. "And where is Holly" said Amber as she got up and put on her uniform over her bra and panties.

Amber was the most "hot" as boys said she had sapphire blue eyes, and shoulder length dark brown hair that most people said was black, and was 5 foot 7

"Holly left about thirty minutes ago, and yes, I could have woken you up but I wanted a long hot shower. Oh and all the hot water is gone," said Lily as she ran for the dormitory door

Just as she reached the door and flung it open, objects hit the door such as parchment, quills and a book…or three.

She ran down the stairs, so fast that she didn't see James running down the boy's stairs. They hit one another full force and fell down.

James was on top of Lily but Lily had her knee in a rather bad place on James's upper leg

"Not that I mind the current position that were in but would you mind moving your knee a bit? It's kind of on a erm… sensitive place" said James

"What?" asked Lily confused.

"Well you see girls have breasts and boys have ball-" Started James but was cut off by Amber as she walked down the stairs

"James, I'm sorry to disturb what probably would have been a creepy description of the male and female anatomy, but three things.1, to much info! 2, Sirius Black should burn in hell! 3, Lily we have already missed breakfast and were almost late for Defence Against The Dark Arts!"

"Really?" Asked Lily and when she nodded Lily yelled, "Oh _shit!_" and grabbed Amber hand and there backpacks and ran to class leaving James on the stairs now curled in a ball as Lily had jumped up and hit him in his…um… sensitive place.

When they got there they were the last ones to arive.

"All right students," said Professor Lockbourne "today we will be learning how to make a Patronus the spell is simple, say _'Expecto Patronum'_ "

There were calls of _'Expecto Patronum'_ everywhere, but when she looked around she only saw that 7 students had a full body Patronus. The people that had it were, James,(a stag) Remus,(a wolf) Sirius,(a big dog) Holly,(a white wolf) Amber,(a big black leopard Lily,(a doe) and Severus Snape.(a doe) Then just as she was about to go talk to her friends about having the same Patronus as Severus, Potter came to her desk.

"Wow, Lily we have the same Patronus'. What do you think that means?" he said, hopeful that it meant something good, and she would tell him what.

"I think it means that you will die a vary painful death. By me." She said smiling, though there was no humour in it.

"Uh…okay?" He replied looking slightly confused.

"And, just so you no we don't have the same Patronus, you have a stag and I, a doe. But Severus and me have the same Patronus." Smirking slightly as his face turned green and he walked away with out a comment.

"That wasn't nice," said a voice behind her. "I mean, bloody funny, but not nice"

She turned around to see the infamous Sirius Black. She let out a curse.

"What do you want, Black?" She said with a scowl.

"Girls, money and friends. Oh and beer and candy! But I already have that. No the question is my darling Lily flower, what do you want?" he said as if he new what she wanted and he could give it to her.

"Hum… Potter to die a painful death and you to leave me the Hell alone!" She yelled.

"bloody bloody hell hell women! What the Fuck is wrong with you!" he asked and looked truly scared, but for good reason, when she wanted to hex someone they had to choices, take it like a man or run screaming like a girl. Since there were witnesses he thought he should take it like a man.

"You don't want to know," She said with a huff.

"Why do you think I asked if I didn't want to know?" he said

"Okay" she said with a self-satisfied smirk "I have cramps" she said simply, knowing he had no idea what they were.

"What are cramps?" he asked, not so wisely ignoring the headshakes and worried faces of the rest of the Marauders.

"That's when a girls ovaries contract until it's vary painful" she said smiling.

Sirius gave her a blank stare, so she decided to be blunt.

"It's like getting kicked in the balls for hours" she was happy to see he looked like he was about to be sick.

"How do you stand it?" he asked like she was a hero for living with having cramps.

"Easy, I'm not a wimp or a cry-baby"

And with that, she grabbed Amber and Holly, who were talking to Remus and James, and dragged them up to the Gryffindor tower.

When they got to the girls dormitory, she turned to Holly.

"Tonight is a full moon, right?"

"Yes," answered both Holly and Amber.

"What are we going to tell Alice this time?" said Lily with a sigh.

"We don't have to tell Her anything, I heard her talking to Frank Longbottom. She said that she would be 'sleeping' in the boys dorm tonight." Amber said in a tone that could only be described as disgust.

"I mean, how could it be worse? He's a pureblood!" She said. With a straight face.

Lily and Holly laughed. Back in second year people had called Lily and Holly mudbloods almost everyday, and since Amber was a pureblood, they made a joke of saying _'pureblood'_ in a fake disgusted way when ever people called one of them a mudblood.

"Okay. Me and Holly will meet you in the Forbidden Forest when you're done your double potions, okay?" said Lily

"Don't remind me!" Amber moaned

As the full moon came up from behind the clouds, Remus Lupin changed to his werewolf form unwillingly.

Once he was fully changed, James in stag form, Sirius in dog form and Peter in rat form, left the Shrieking Shack like normal to play in the Forbidden Forest, but what was not normal was the hooney-colored werewolf fallowed by a doe and a

black-leopard.


	2. insulting Sirius time

Lily Evens woke up to find multiple notes on her Muggle Studies desk, normally lily would not sleep in class but it was Profes

LILYS POV

(Next day, after the full moon Holly is in the hospital wing, so is Remus but nether one knows the other is there)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lily woke up to find multiple notes on her Muggle Studies desk, normally Lily would not sleep in class but it was Professor Binn's. He had to be the most boring teacher ever. I mean it might be okay if she didn't know most of it since she was after all a muggle born.

Lily started to read the notes on her desk she saw that there four. She took the first one she saw it was from Amber, it read.

"Lilly stop sleeping and talk to Kevin he has been looking at you since 2 and it's 3:30! Go talk to him now, he's hot and he likes you!"

It was a well-known fact that Kevin, a six-foot blond Ravenclaw liked her.

She looked over at Kevin and just as Lily was about to say 'Hi' the bell rang and professor Binns let them out. She gave a sigh and started to pack up her books.

As she was walking out, Kevin started to walk beside her. "So… uh, Lily Hogsmeade is coming up and if you aren't, uh, going with anybody I was wondering if, um, you wanted to come with me?" He said looking kind of scared.

"Um…okay I think that would be fun. How 'bout you meet me at ten tomorrow so we can go to Hogsmeade?" she asked, she knew he was a nice guy, if a little shy.

"Um…yea…that sounds…uh…good, see you then?" he stuttered.

"Yep, see you then. Bye" she said with a little wave as she grabbed Amber's hand and dragged her from where she was fighting with Sirius (shocker), to the third corridor, where she broke down in giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" Amber said looking at her friend as if she had lost her mind, but before Lily could answer, James Potter came up to them, "Lily have you read my note yet?" He asked looking nervous.

"Um… no why?"

"Um no reason." He said it a little to fast to be normal.

"Okay then, bye" she said figuring he was just being a weirdo like normal, and went to the Gryffindor tower.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lily was getting ready for bed and as she was brushing her hair, she remembered that she didn't read the other notes. So she dug in her bag where she put them in Muggle Studies.

The first one she saw was from Sirius it said:

_Hey lily, I'm board so I thought I would write a note to you. So… here I am, writing a note. But anyway I want you to meet me in the common room at 11:30 ok? Good, and bring the other girls_

Lily looked at her clock and it was already ten fifty,

So she thought she would read the other two.

The next one was from Remus.

_Dear lily _

_I was wondering if I could get your help this weekend? Please let me know if you're available. _

_Sincerely yours_

_Remus._

Lily tried to not laugh at Remus, he was so nice, but Merlin! You felt like you had to cover his ears whenever somebody swore to save his innocent mind the trauma of such profanity. Before she could stop her self, a giggle escaped her, but suddenly stopped when she picked up the last letter, and a picture fell out of it. It was of Lily, Amber and Holly at the beginning of the year, they were dancing in the rain well James and Remus and Sirius were looking at them amused, like any moment they where going to do the Irish jig. Which as the wizard photo continued they did.

As she watched the wizard picture, she watched both Holly and Remus turn to the almost full moon and shudder.

Just as she was about to question if Remus was a werewolf, Amber came in.

"Oh, I was just about to get you Sirius said he wanted

to meet us and Holly, at eleven and it's eleven fifteen." Lily said

Amber gave her a look.

"Since when do we do anything one of the Marauders said to?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Look I know, but we have nothing better to do. And what could it hurt?" Lily said.

Again another look from Amber.

"Yea, better not think about that" she said walking over to her dresser and looked for a nightgown. But couldn't find one she wanted to go out in public in.

"Damn" she cursed

"What's the matter Lil?" asked Amber, looking through her dresser.

"I can't find a nightgown that I would like to be seen in privet, let alone public," she growled.

"Look you can borrow one of mine and well bring one for Holly" Lily looked sceptical. She knew what Amber's nightgowns looked like, but beggars can't be choosers. "Yea, okay"

"Okay Great" Said Amber, happy that she got to pick out clothes for her friends.

"Here you go" she said and handed Lily a black nightie that went to a little above the knee, had a push up braw and was see through at the stomach. Amber pushed her into the bathroom to try it on.

When she came out to show Amber, she herd a loud whistle, and whipped her head around to see Sirius Black. And although they had become friends, he was still a womanizing prick. Something never change.

"Wow! Now I know you can look so Sexy, James has some competition for you, my dear Tiger Lily!" yelled a Sirius that was _clearly_ looking at her chest.

"Oh Yea, just what I always wanted.

Two marauders attention" She said sarcastically.

"I know! Isn't great?" He said as he ran over and flung both Amber and Lily over his shoulder.

"No Black, you put me down!" yelled a screaming Amber. Lily on the other hand simply said, "Don't you dare fart!" seeing as her face was right where you _wouldn't_ want to be if _that_ happened.

Sirius just laughed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius' laughter could be herd all the way in the common room, but before James and Remus could inquire as to why Sirius was laughing, Sirius came running down the stairs carrying a laughing Lily and a screaming Amber on his shoulders. But what caught his attention was the fact that she was wearing vary little.

White-hot anger came bubbling to the surface, as he saw Sirius lift her off his shoulders, and her turn around and give him a kiss on the cheek. As he stormed over to them, he herd a little of what Sirius was saying, and that was enough. When he got there he grabbed Sirius' arm and spun him around.

"Hey! What is your pro-" was all Sirius managed to get out before James grabbed his tie and pulled him until he was nose to nose with James, only then did James speak "Sirius I need to talk to you in the hall

now!"

Seeing James's barley suppressed anger, Sirius' eyes turned fearful, not knowing why James was so pissed off, and not wanting all his knowledge off hexes turned on him, he stuttered out, "Um… you know, this really isn't a… uh… good time for me, sorry." He said with a sheepish grin.

"I wasn't asking!" James bellowed, his face turning red.

"Hey, look at that, I have some free time right now. Why don't we go discuss this in the hall?"

"That's what I thought you'd say."

When they got into the hall, James spun around to face Sirius. And bellowed "I knew it! You're dating her! You bloody bastard! You prick-headed jerk! You mother-fu-" he was cut short when Sirius held up his hands.

"Okay, insulting Sirius time is now over. And I'm not dating Lily Evens!" James let out a relived breath. "Although, now that I've seen her in _that_ outfit, you might have some computation…" With a glare from James, he shrugged. "To soon?"

"Just get you ass in there"


End file.
